counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Hostage/Quotes
''Counter-Strike *"Get me out of here." *"Okay, let's go." *"Okay, let's go." (whispering) *"Let's get the hell out of here." *"Oh, let's go." Counter-Strike (Xbox) MALE VOICE I *"Let's get the hell out of here." *"Oh, I'm glad to see you." *"Okay, let's go!" *"Let's get the hell outta here!" *"Man, I'm glad to see you." MALE VOICE II *"Okay, let's go!" *"Okay, let's go!" (whispering) *"Let's get the hell outta here!" (whispering) *"Lead the way, I'll follow you." (whispering) MALE VOICE III *"Okay, let's go." *"Let's get out of here!" *"Let's get the hell outta here!" *"Okay, let's go!" *"Get me outta here!" MALE VOICE IV *"Okay, let's go...!" (startled) *(sniffles) "Let's get the hell outta here...!" MALE VOICE V *"Okay, let's go." *"Let's get the hell outta here." *"Thank goodness, let's go." MALE VOICE VI *"Okay, let's go." *"Get me, out of here." *"I'm ready, let's do it." *"Let's go, I'm ready." FEMALE VOICE *"Okay, let's go!" *"Let's get out of here!" *"I'm so glad to see you, let's go!" *"Lead the way, let's go!" *"Okay, let's go!" *"Let's get out of here!" *"Get me outta here!" *"Finally, let's go, come on!" Counter-Strike: Condition Zero When Counter-Terrorists win *"Oh good, they're all dead." *"Oh, that's such good news." *"Oh good, we're gonna get out of here." *"It's finally over." *"Oh, it's over, finally." *"Oh, I can't belive it's over." *"Oh, it's over." *"Oh it's finally over." *"Oh, that's a relief." When dying *(moans) *(grunt) *(grumbles) When blinded by a Flashbang *"I can't see!" *"Oh, my eyes!" When near a thrown grenade *"That's a grenade!" *"Look out, grenade!" *"Oh, run!" *"Watch out!" When hurt *(moans) *(moans) *(yells) *(moans) *(moans) *(yells) When being near shots or witnessing fellow hostages being shot *"Aww, crap!" *"Aww crap!" *"Aww!" *"Aww!" *"Aww!" *"Aww!" *"Dear God!" *"Dear God!" *"Dear God!" *"Get down!" *"Oh, get down!" *"Oh, get down!" *"Oh, look out!" *"Oh, look out!" *"Look out for shooting!" *"Look out for shooting!" *"Oh, look out for shooting!" *(nervously rumbles) *(nervously rumbles) *(nervously rumbles) *"Oh God!" *"Oh God!" *"Oh, no." *"Oh, no!" *(startled gasp) *(startled gasp) *(startled gasp) When rescued *"Oh, finally!" *"Oh, we're finally safe." *"Oh, thank you." *"Oh, I can't believe we made it." *"Oh, we made it!" *"Oh, I can't believe we made it." When being forced back to their spots by a Terrorist *"Oh, don't hurt me, I'll go back." *"I'm sorry, I'll go back." *"Okay, okay, I'm going." *"Okay, I'm going." *"I'm sorry, okay?" *"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." *"I-I'm sorry, okay, okay..." When talking to a Counter-Terrorist *"Are you gonna save me?" (whispering) *"Oh, finally you're here." (whispering) *"You've gotta get me outta here." (whispering) *"Please, get me outta here." (whispering) *"They've got us held hostage." (whispering) *"Please, rescue me." (whispering) *"Rescue me, please." (whispering) *"They're gonna kill me, help!" (whispering) When talking to a Terrorist *"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me." *"Oh please, don't hurt me." *"Please, don't kill me." *"Please, just end this peacefully." *"They'll never negotiate." *"I'm not gonna tell you anything." *"It's not too late to surrender." *"What do you want from me?" *"Why are you doing this?" Upon seeing the Hostage Rescue Zone *"Oh, we're almost out of here." (whispering) *"We're almost there, let's go!" (whispering) *"Keep going, we're so close." (whispering) *"Look, it's not very far now." (whispering) *"Oh, there it is." (whispering) When passing through smoke *(triple coughs) *(triple coughs) *(triple coughs) *(triple coughs) *(triple coughs) *(triple coughs) When Terrorists win *"Oh, we're doomed..." *"Oh God, no..." *"Oh, now what are we gonna do...?" *"Aww, man..." *"Oh, no..." When told to stay put by a Counter-Terrorist *"Wait, come back here!" (whispering) *"Don't leave me." (whispering) *"Okay, I'll stay here." (whispering) *"You're not gonna leave me here, right?" (whispering) *"Yeah, I-I'll just stay here." (whispering) When told to follow by a Counter-Terrorist *"Let's get the hell outta here!" *"Okay, I'll follow you." *"Okay, I'm ready, let's do it." *"Let's go." *"Okay, let's hurry." *"Right, let's move." *"Okay, let's go." *"Okay, you lead the way." When warning a Counter-Terrorist about nearby Terrorists *"Be careful, they're still around here somewhere." *"Be careful, they're still around here somewhere." *"Oh, right behind you!" *"Oh, behind you!" *"Oh, look out!" *"Watch out!" *"There's one!" *"Look over there!" *"I think they're still around here." *"Watch out, I think they're still here." Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes FEMALE *(startled gasp) *"Such courage should be rewarded." *(death groan) *(death choke) *(death yell) *"I can't go...don't feel well..." *"Thank you, I'm feeling much better now." *"Danke, I'm feeling much better now." (German female, "danke" translates to "thank you" or "thanks" in German) *"Help, help!" (American female) *"Help!" *"Ahhhh, look out!" (British female) *"Look out!" *"My God, what are you doing?!" *"Mein God, what are you doing?!" (German female, "my" is replaced with mein, first person possesive pronoun in german) *"Oh my Goodness, will you protect me, Officer?" *"Oh mein Goodness, will you protect me, Officer?" (German female, "my" is replaced with "mein", first person possesive pronoun in german) *"I thought you were on my side!" *"I've never been in this kind of danger before." *"Oh! Help me!" *(pained groan) *(pained groan) *(pained groan) *"Please, don't kill me!" *"Ahhhh...I'm going to puke..." *"Ahhhh...I'm gonna puke..." (American female) *"Ahhhh...I'm going to vomit..." (German female) *"I'm so scared...will you protect me?" *"Ahhh, thanks for the shot, let's go!" (American female) *"Thanks for the shot, let's go." *"You're very handsome, thank you for saving my life." *"They're here!" *"I'm too sick to move..." *"Ohhh, that did the trick. Let's get out of here." *"You're very brave." (American female) *"You are very brave." MALE *(startled gasp) *"Can't go...don't feel well..." *(death groan) *(death choke) *(death yell) *"Ahhh, that did the trick. Let's get out of here!" *"Yes, that did the trick! Let's get out of here!" (British male) *"I don't want to die!" *"Thank you, I'm feeling much better now!" *"Well, thank you, I'm feeling much better now." (British male) *"Danke, I'm feeling much better now." (German male, "danke" translates to "thank you" or "thanks" in German) *"Let's get the hell out of here!" *"Get me out of here!" *"I'm glad it's over." *"I'm gonna puke..." (American male) *"I'm going to puke..." *"I thought you were on my side!" *"Look out! *"My God, what are you doing?!" *"Oh, let's go!" *"Okay, let's go!" (except American male) *"I owe you my life." *(pained groan) *(pained groan) *(pained groan) *"Please, don't kill me!" *"Thanks!" (American, British and Russian male) *"Thank you!" (French male) *"Danke." (German male, "danke" translates to "thanks" or "thank you" in German) *"Arigatō, thanks!" (Japanese male, "ありがとう" or "Arigatō" translates to "thank you" in Japanese) *"Thanks for saving me." *"Danke for saving me." (German male, "danke" translates to "thanks" or "thank you" in German) *"Arigatō, thanks for saving me." (Japanese male, "ありがとう" or "Arigatō" translates to "thank you" in Japanese) *"Thanks for the shot, let's go." *"They're here!" *"I'm too sick to move..." *"Where are we going?" (worried tone) *"You're going to save me, right?" *"You're going to save me, ne?" (Japanese male, "ne" is used as a particle at the end of the sentence. It is equivalent to an English, "right?") Counter-Strike: Source'' & Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Quotes are re-used from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. When idle, the hostage breathes in a rasp tone. When hurt *(moans) *(moans) *(yells) *(moans) *(moans) *(yells) When told to stay put by a Counter-Terrorist *"Wait, come back here!" (whispering) *"Don't leave me." (whispering) *"Okay, I'll stay here." (whispering) *"You're not gonna leave me here, right?" (whispering) *"Yeah, I-I'll just stay here." (whispering) When told to follow by a Counter-Terrorist *"Let's get the hell outta here!" *"Okay, I'll follow you." *"Okay, I'm ready, let's do it." *"Let's go." *"Okay, let's hurry." *"Right, let's move." *"Okay, let's go." *"Okay, you lead the way." Category:Faction quotes